Soliloquies of a Human
by An author with no name
Summary: What goes in the mind of an everyday human? Nobody can know the answer to that question, as ideas are constantly spreading around their head. If only one was able to see just what another person is thinking, or what goes on in their daily lives. Well, now that want of seeing into somebody's mind has come true. In the form of short stories!
1. Desire for Abnormality

I looked in the mirror, and there I was. What anyone would call an average joe. With a typical body structure for any male teenager in this day of age. Accompanied by plain and normal clothes that would offend any Modernist, just a white t-shirt with blue jeans. All complemented with a hairstyle nobody ever thinks of when they think of "cool." Yep, this was me. In essence, I'm boring. Nobody would ever want to talk to me because of how monotonous I was. Every day was the same thing for me. Get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to school, finish homework, then go to sleep for the next day to arrive. It was a ridiculous cycle that I couldn't possibly ever end. Why was I born as a normal everyday person? I didn't have any friends or people that would even consider me to be alive. I grew tired of this, yet I couldn't do anything about it. It's been the same day for years, and now was the time for me to get on my bus to go to the same school that I was attending. I opened the front door without so much as a goodbye to my non-existent parents. I looked outside and sure enough, the same yellow school bus crowded with students was on my curb. I had already gotten used to the noise of people chatting so loudly. The constant barking of the driver telling everyone to pipe down. Many students ignoring him and chatting their lives away, "Oh I did this over the weekend! What did you do?" I would hear them say, and in reply, the others would say "You know, the usual stuff I do!" among other common chatter. Sometimes they would boast about their amazing accomplishments, while I sit their and do what I always do. Nothing.

The bus had arrived to our destination, the place where I would learn about useless information. Clearly, the past was where to look about what my future would be destined to be. I knew that my life would be heading towards the same old job, seeing the same people aging and talking about their lives outside of their job. Meanwhile, I would still have nothing to do in my life but work all day and go to sleep. No hobbies or anything. Many would see that as a dreary and tiring life, now why would anyone want that? Here's the thing, I don't. I want to be more than who I am at this very moment in time. I don't want to be a boring person. My life is the way it is because of what surrounded me when I grew up. Nothing exciting, absolutely nothing in particular happened during my childhood. There were no immediate memories of doing something that beat the bore out of me. I didn't have anything that I could try to forget either. Nothing in my life happened that changed me. In fact, I didn't get to experience any kind of drama. Worst of all. I don't have a happy memory. None whatsoever.

I was in class, my first period? Math, and guess what, I hate math. I would rather be writing an essay on how I felt. I guess that's one of my few talents that can come up to mind. I'm someone who can describe a whole situation and make the reader baul their eyes out as well. Only problem is, that's practically my only talent I have. After what felt like hours of constant headaches from solving many math questions, it was time for my next period. I put away my stuff and grabbed my bag, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, I got up from my seat and walked out the door. One major nuisance out of the way. I walked towards my favorite period, science. I'm not sure why, but I've always had a certain liking for science. Going down the corridor of students, I made my way to what we call the science wing. Until I bumped into someone. Well… more like crashed.

We both fell to the ground, not aware of each other's presence. I looked in front of me and saw a boy my age. Wait, I knew him. In fact, everyone in the school knows him. This teenager I bumped into, it was Tyler. He had dark hair, like I did, combed in a faux hawk style. He wore a jean jacket with a black shirt with an unrecognizable logo, and tan-like pants. He was exactly as everyone had described him to be. He was "perfect." Well, I didn't see anything that made him stand out from a typical greaser wannabe.

"Sorry bro! Didn't see you there, I was in a hurry. C'mere, give me your hand," he stretched out his arm towards me. I grasped his hand and he pulled me up. Maybe it wasn't his look that made him perfect, maybe generosity?

"Anyways, gotta get to… oh, the science room is right here," he said. I looked to my right and sure enough, my destination was in his line of sight. I didn't say anything, he had a curious look on his face that seemed to question why I was being so silent. Not wanting to creep him out, I broke this long lasting silence and finally spoke to someone that isn't a teacher for the first time in literal months.

"I'm uh… I mean… My name is Adrian and…" God… I felt like a total wimp compared to his majesty. Before I could say anything embarrassing, the bell rung and we both opened the door and went straight to class. Saved by the bell, most cliché way of getting out of a situation. But what didn't save me, were the lack of chairs available. There were only two left, and they were in the same table right next to each other. Which meant I would have to sit next to the most popular teen in school. I sat down in my seat and tried to lean closer to the edge, so far as not to get close to someone I was utterly jealous of.

"Ok class, today is our lab about burning copper sulfate and watching the reaction. Now remember, you have to do this with a partner. You cannot do this by yourself! Work with the person next to you and finish the lab by the end of the period," Mr. Geoffrey announced.

Great… now I have to spend some time with Tyler in order to finish something that I actually found interest in. We both received the proper testing kit and got to work. He prepared the Bunsen Burner, while I got the chemicals ready. Once the burner was in proper condition, we put the chemical mixture into the test tubes and started heating them up. I could see the bottom of the mixture was already starting to bubble, some of the copper was already melting. The boiling temperature had been enough for it to be put out of its misery. Bubbling, bubbling… The mixture kept on producing so many bubbles. I noticed Mr. Geoffrey coming over to see our progress. He looked at our test tube with glee.

"Well done! You two are the first to get a reaction! This lab usually takes a good amount of time. Adrian, you used the right chemicals while Tyler heated the bunsen burner at exactly the right temperature. Why, the two of you are such a great team!" he said. I was flattered, not only because this was the first time I had received any kind of complement, but because I did so well.

However, I couldn't have done it without him… that's what got me down. I had to rely on someone I didn't know well or didn't have much confidence in. At least it got me a good score. I looked at Tyler, he was smiling at me the whole time. I looked away, my cheeks burning out of embarrassment. Woah… that's the first time I've felt like that… Well, then again the summers here in New York tend to be really, what's the word? Incinerating? Hot? Either one could work.

"Aww, is someone turning red from me helping them~?" he said mockingly. I didn't manage to say anything, my face just got even redder to the point where I looked like a Tomato. This was… a really odd experience to say the least.

"You know, you don't seem all to excited about anything. Why is that?" he asked. Why? Why am I so boring? I'm… not sure, is what I would've told him if I hadn't said "W-Well, I've never really done anything in life," Tyler looked at me with a frown. Wait, why was he concerned about someone like me? I had nothing that stood out at all, nor was I someone he knew. Yet here he is acting like I'm suddenly his best friend.

"Really? Well! I've decided something, I'm going to make you have the most fun of your entire life! You can bet on it!" he claimed. Oh no, no way, no how. There was absolutely ZERO chance of me going anywhere with this guy at all times. I don't care if he's paying for a movie, I'm not going and that was final. Is what I also would've said if I hadn't been so stupid in saying

"Well… I guess you can do that," I am an idiot… "Alright! Meet me at the end of school, I'm going to take you to the best place on Earth aside from DisneyLand, see ya there!" as he said that, the bell rang. Time to go to my next period, English. I grabbed my bag and got ready to go. Before I could do anything, however, I looked at the doorway to see Tyler. He looked back at me, smiled and waved goodbye. He left, but a gut feeling told me that I was going to see him again. As I walked towards my next class, I did something that left me stunned.

I smiled, for the first time in years… and I'm late to my next class, for the first time in years… Great…


	2. Of Victims and Veterans

America, home of the brave, land of the free.

America, where the savage roam, and some cease to be.

America, how could it possibly get any worse?

America, why send them off the right course?

That's what they tell you, but can you give them trust?

I wouldn't, but they say that you must.

Justice, It can't last for a day.

Injustice, it is nothing but dismay.

Yet here it is, the next world war!

Or maybe, just another locked door?

Friendships and bonds, all broken.

The bloodstained cloth had already been soaken.

America, home of the brave, land of the free.

America, where the savage roam, and some cease to be

America, how could it possibly get any worse?

America, why send them off the right course?

One could answer we do it for freedom,

yet others see it as nothing but plain boredom.

If we have our own rights,

then why ignore our plights?

We once had a fair share of humor,

now the last comedian is growing a tumor

Several blazing bullets whizzing by their heads,

Why did you stand there while they were punctured by lead?

America, home of the brave, land of the free.

America, where the savage roam, and some cease to be.

America, how could it possibly get any worse?

America, you've been taken away from us.

Now all that's left is a single curse,

and we've all been rendered to dust.


End file.
